


I'm sorry I dyed our hair before discussing it

by strawberrycream_teller



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, that one where both of their hair colors changed when one of them dyes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycream_teller/pseuds/strawberrycream_teller
Summary: “I thought we talked about this darling. That we would consult with each other before changing hair colors because god I look like a fucking piece of broccoli right now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukia/gifts).



> Written because of Anna (suzukia) ❤︎ 
> 
> I was supposed to be working on something else but things happened and this was the result. 
> 
> Enjoy this randomness ❤︎

 

“Taka. Why is my hair green.”

 

He had immediately called his vocalist when he woke up with  _ green _ hair. It wasn’t even a dull green—it was bright and he swore he probably looked like broccoli. He almost had a heart attack when he looked into the mirror that morning.

 

“I just wanted to change it up a bit, you know, for the tour!” 

 

His lover sounded way too happy at his anguished voice. Knowing the vocalist, it probably suited him perfectly—with his pale skin and all. It’s just that it didn’t suit  _ him _ .

 

“I thought we talked about this darling. That we would consult with each other before changing hair colors because  _ god _ I look like a fucking piece of broccoli right now.” 

 

He combed his hand through his messy long hair, staring at the mirror again as he thought about how he would save his image. 

 

“I’m sorry alright! It’s just, they convinced me it would look good and hey—it does look pretty nice. Though I can’t match any outfits with it… I can come over now to fix your hair if you want?” 

 

Toru adamantly agreed to Taka coming over for he had no chance of saving his hair on his own. Who in their right mind thought green would look nice? 

 

“Hey Toru—oh wow you really do look like broccoli.”

 

Taka’s laughter echoed in the doorway of his house, his green locks bouncing around on his head. Toru was right, his little vocalist did look amazing with it—and did he see a hint of red eyeshadow around his eyes?

 

“Thanks for your ever loving support, totally makes me feel better about this right now.”

 

His sarcastic tone made Taka giggle even more as the vocalist took his hand and dragged him into his bathroom. He watched as Taka took out hair products he’s never even seen in his own bathroom out with a set of scissors. He eyed the pair of scissors Taka’s small hand held wearily. 

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing? I’m not sure if it’s possible to make it worse than it is now but knowing you, I might end up bald or something and I really don’t want that.” 

 

Taka pouted, pressing his shoulder to get him to sit down in front of the mirror. Armed with the scissors, he raised them confidently to the long strands of green hair.

 

“Trust me okay? I promise I won’t make it worse, you’ve watched me cut my own hair plenty of times already.”

 

\---

 

Somehow it turned out well and their fans went crazy over their matching green hair. His hair did end up looking a bit like seaweed but it was still better than before. And besides—Taka was the one that got compared to broccoli among their fans. It was hilarious when he had saw it on instagram and he changed their groupchat picture to it—to remind Taka of his impulsive decisions. 

 

They still had the second half of the tour to finish but Taka had promised to get their hair fixed after it ended. By “fixed” he wasn’t sure what the vocalist had meant but any natural colors were better than this awful green. 

 

Well, for their next tour maybe he would dye his own hair red or something to see how his vocalist liked it.

 

____________________

  
  


_ Hey darling, _

_ I kinda might have made a mistake. _

_ So..just don’t be surprised when you look in the mirror in the morning.. _

_.. _

_ It was seriously a mistake, I really didn’t mean for it to turn out like this. _

 

“What the fuck Toru.”

 

Taka stared at himself in the mirror, hands reaching up to run through his recently cut black hair—now bright orange-red. He blinked several times, trying to process the change. He’d seen Toru’s text in the morning but with his still sleep addled mind, he hadn’t registered what exactly Toru meant. Grabbing his phone, he immediately called Toru.

 

“I swear if you don’t give me a good explanation on why I have orange hair I am not coming over to your house for the rest of the tour.” 

 

Toru winced at Taka’s tone, he had been expecting the call and was sitting on his couch ruffling his own hair. He really didn’t mean for it to turn out that bright, even though he had thought about it as revenge for the green hair on their last tour. 

 

“Okay, it was meant to be just dark red...but I kinda let the dye sit in too long..?” 

 

He wanted to dye his hair a darker red, something special for their Saitama concert with Fall Out Boy and also for the tour DVD recording. However, he might have gotten a bit distracted and ended up sitting with the dye for double the time that he should have. 

 

“Darling. We have a show with Fall Out Boy in a few hours. If you’re telling  _ me _ I have to perform in front of them with this bright ass fucking orange hair because  _ you _ let the dye sit in too long then  _ you _ will not be getting any of  _ me _ for the next two months. Now, we will go out and perform with this fucking hair for today because there is no time to fix it but I swear if you don’t fix it before tomorrow’s performance,  _ you will regret it _ .”

 

Toru bit the inside of his cheek, agreeing to Taka’s words. After their live that day—in which it seemed like all of their fans were laughing at their hair color—he had grabbed Taka and taken him out to the nearest store that sold hair dye to find something to fix it.

 

With a bit of dark red and brown hair dye, and under the right amount of time, his hair along with Taka’s turned the more dull red he had been looking for the first time.

 

Thankfully Taka had calmed down by then and was full on teasing him for somehow leaving in the dye for double the amount of time he should have. He let the vocalist tease him, knowing fully well how badly he fucked up. 

 

Maybe he should just leave the hair dyes to Taka in the future. Yeah, that was probably a good idea.

  
  



End file.
